ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby Episodes
Episodes Season 1 #Felicity and Toby Meet the Reaper - Felicity and Toby meet the Reaper from the another dimension as Billy and Mandy befriend them as well. #Fiendship is Tragic - In this sequel to "Son of Nergal", Nerissa comes back from the Center of the Earth after being lonely and trying to make friends with her. She comes over to Endsville Middle School to make friends. Lamont and Sonnet tries mocking her, her voice and her appearance, she threatens to kill them and take over their entire appearance. #Some Crazy Poltergeist - Felicity and Toby see unusual happenings in the middle of the night and Mandy told them it was a Poltergeist, a ghost who is known to play random pranks on people. Billy, Mandy, Felicity and Toby turn to Hoss Delgado to solve the mystery. #Causing Chaos - While Claire forces Felicity to babysit Mandy, they discover a golden apple known as the Apple of Discord and stole it from Eris. When Eris wanted the apple back to kidnap Felicity and Mandy, some chaos ensues and it's up to Billy and Toby to save the day! #Daughter of Malaria - Felicity and Toby are forced to meet the unhappy, morose daughter of Malaria, Amarande Fosseyeur. #A Grim Retirement - When The Grim Reaper retires his own job, Malaria will be the Grim Reaper who reaps souls. #The Princess Of No Mercy - Mandy turns herself into a Gothic princess. #I'm Your Number One Fan-pire - Mandy becomes a vampire after being bitten by a cursed vampire bat. She ends up stalking people which she started attacking, hypnotizing and biting them. #The Costumes Are A-Changin' - Everyone in Endsville turn into whatever costume they're wearing and are now cursed by Circe's magical spell. #Billy Gets Smarter - Billy becomes smart after using a magical scythe. #I Was A Preteen Vampire - Felicity becomes a vampire after a freak accident when switching minds with a bat by Toby who inadvertently did the freak accident with a scythe. Then, she meets Melania Vargois, a dhampir. #Dead Fish Out of Water - When Toby's pet fish, Tiny dies, Grim reaps Tiny's soul. As Billy resurrects a deceased fish as a ghost with the scythe, he will play with the ghost of Tiny. #Skarred for Life...Again! - The kids meet Skarr. #Bewitched, Bebothered and Bemandied - Mandy becomes a witch after using Circe's spellbook known as The Grimoire. #Nigel Planter and the Prisoner of Alakazaban - Felicity and Toby go to Nigel's school. #Spi-Do-Phobia - When Felicity raises spiders to impress Mandy, she accidentally made Billy so miserable, he got scared (not scarred for life). Meanwhile, Toby meets Jeff the Spider. #Undead and Lovin' It - Felicity and Mandy befriends an undead zombie named Sharlene (voiced by Jennifer Hale), making Billy miserable and sticks to hanging out with Irwin. #The Vampire What Came From All That Endsville - Melania becomes a mysterious dhampir saying that one parent is a vampire while the other is a human. Her parents (one human and one vampire) discovers that they are having a vampire party along with Dracula. #Beware, The Amulet - Felicity is forced to wear a cursed amulet which she earns strange psychic powers. #Fortune Tell Me Your Secret - Felicity decides to become a fortune teller herself. Season 2 #Grave Sightings - Felicity started to see ghosts after wearing an amulet. #There Will Be Elves - Felicity befriends elves. #Totally Chaotic! - Eris kidnaps Gigi. #Ener-Geez! - A jealous energy vampire posing as a teenage boy kidnaps Declan so he can hypnotize and feed off the energy of Felicity. #The Rapping Ghost - TBA #Possessed to be Repossessed - Felicity discovers her true possessing power when she goes into people's heads, possessing them as well. #Boogey Madness - Boogeyman's back! #A Grave New World - TBA #My Best Friend's a Werecat - Mandy and Gigi befriend a werecat named Bianca Brown (voiced by Kyla Pratt). #The Atrocious Atrocia - TBA #Voodoo You Think You Are - Mandy plays with a voodoo doll. #Don't Be a Dummy! - Felicity messes with a ventriloquist dummy, which is magic. #Evil is Adolescence - Felicity thinks teenagers have their blood drained by vampires. #I Danced With The Dead - Felicity is fascinated with death so she decided to dance with a handsome teenage boy who happens to be from Egypt named Ankurus (voiced by Carlos Pena Jr.). Turns out that Ankurus is an undead mummy and Grim has to put an end to this when Ankurus sucked the life out of everyone. #Mrs. Doolin Comes to Town - Felicity knows the dark secret about Mrs. Doolin. #Pet Sitter Toby - TBA #Ecto Spasm - Felicity discovers the ectoplasmic ghost of Robin Williams living inside her mouth. Season 3 #Into the Looking Glass - Gigi finds a mirror which has alternate reality from the 15th dimension. #Bake No Prisoners - Mandy and her friends, Andromeda, Jacie, Gigi, and Glenda go on a baking contest. #Something Chaotic This Way Comes - TBA #A Shot in the Darkness - After a black out strikes after a freak accident, Felicity and Nerissa find the way to get the power back on. #What The Hex Just Happened? - TBA #The Invisible Mandy - TBA #Dared To Be Scared - Gigi learns there is more to fear than fear itself when a vampire (voiced by Amy Sedaris) came back to feed off her fear and blood during a Truth or Dare game. #Night of the Gargoyles - TBA #Felicity and the Invisible Duck - TBA #Polterwhowasitagain? - The poltergeist strikes back to wreck more havoc! #A Lil' Game of Who Killed Who - TBA #Witchcraftia - TBA #Oh My Goth - Felicity, Amarande, and Nerissa have a girl's night out. #The Vampire King and I - TBA #Supes the Natural - TBA #The Nightmare Before Christmas Dinner - TBA #Royal Pain - TBA #Underwoe - TBA #Billy in Love - TBA #Boogey Boo - Boogeyman returns to get revenge. #Felicity's Day Off - TBA #Medusa, Where's My Car? - TBA Season 4 Season 5 Category:List of episodes